To date, an apparatus capable of executing a game and storing, in a storage medium, a game image to be displayed on a screen according to an instruction from a player, has been known.
However, in the aforementioned conventional art, an image to be displayed on a screen is merely stored as, for example, a laterally elongated image in a storage medium. There is room for improvement in displaying, when the stored image is displayed on another apparatus, the image in an appropriate orientation.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiment is to provide a game system, a game program, a game apparatus, and a game processing method for storing an image which is able to be displayed in an appropriate orientation when the image is displayed on another apparatus.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, the exemplary embodiment has the following configuration.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game system that includes an object control portion, a virtual camera control portion, an image generation portion, and an image storage processing portion. The object control portion is configured to control an object in a virtual space. The virtual camera control portion is configured to control an orientation of a virtual camera in the virtual space, based on an operation performed by a player. The image generation portion is configured to generate an image of the virtual space based on the virtual camera, for display, at certain time intervals. The image storage processing portion is configured to store, according to an instruction from a player, an image generated by the image generation portion at a time of the instruction, and rotation information, of the image, determined based on an orientation of the virtual camera at the time of the instruction, in a storage medium.
In the above-described configuration, an orientation of the virtual camera is controlled, and an image of the virtual space based on the virtual camera of which the orientation has been changed, and the rotation information, of the image, determined based on the orientation of the virtual camera are able to be stored in a storage medium. An image is rotated and rotation information according to the rotation is able to be stored in the storage medium. Therefore, for example, in a case where the image stored in the storage medium is displayed on another device, the image is able to be rotated and displayed.
In another configuration, the game system may further include a mode switching portion configured to perform switching to an imaging mode, during a game play, based on an operation performed by a player. In the imaging mode, the object control portion may control an object in the virtual space so as not to update a state of the object, and the virtual camera control portion may rotate the virtual camera at least around an axis of a line-of-sight direction, based on an operation performed by a player. The game system may further include a rotation information determination portion configured to determine the rotation information, based on an amount of rotation of the virtual camera around the axis of the line-of-sight direction at the time of the instruction.
In the above-described configuration, switching to the imaging mode is able to be performed during game play. In the imaging mode, a state of the object in the virtual space is not updated, whereby the object in the virtual space is able to be stationary. Furthermore, the virtual camera is able to be rotated around the axis of the line-of-sight direction, and the image having been rotated, and the rotation information are able to be stored in a storage medium.
In another configuration, in a case where the amount of rotation becomes greater than or equal to a threshold value, the rotation information determination portion may determine, as the rotation information, information indicating that an image stored in the storage medium is rotated by 90 degrees and displayed when the image is displayed.
In the above-described configuration, in a case where an amount of rotation around the axis of the line-of-sight direction becomes greater than or equal to a predetermined threshold value, information indicating that the image is rotated by 90 degrees and displayed is able to be stored in the storage medium. Thus, in a case where the image is displayed on another device, the image is able to be rotated by 90 degrees and displayed.
In another configuration, the game system may further include an additional image processing portion configured to add an additional image to at least a part of an image generated by the image generation portion, and rotate and add the additional image when an amount of rotation of the virtual camera becomes greater than or equal to a threshold value, in the imaging mode.
In the above-described configuration, an additional image is able to be added to an image of the virtual space, and the additional image is able to be similarly rotated.
In another configuration, the game system may further include a change processing portion configured to perform a process for changing a display manner for at least a part of an image generated by the image generation portion, according to an instruction from a player, in the imaging mode.
In the above-described configuration, a display manner for an image of the virtual space is able to be changed and stored in the storage medium.
In another configuration, the change processing portion may subject at least a part of an image generated by the image generation portion to at least one of a process of deforming the image, a process of blurring the image, a process of changing a color tone of the image, a process of changing a brightness of the image, a process of changing a resolution of the image, and a process of extracting a feature of the image.
In the above-described configuration, a display manner for an image is able to be changed by various processes being performed on the image of the virtual space.
In another configuration, the image generation portion may generate an image so as not to display a portion, of the image, which is displayed during the game play, in the imaging mode.
In the above-described configuration, an image displayed during game play is able to be stored in the storage medium such that the image is not displayed in the imaging mode.
In another configuration, the game system may further include: a display portion having a laterally elongated or a longitudinally elongated screen; a hand-held housing configured to support the display portion; and a display control portion configured to display, on the display portion, an image generated by the image generation portion.
In the above-described configuration, in the hand-held game system that is integrated with the display portion having a laterally elongated or longitudinally elongated screen, the image and the rotation information of the image are able to be stored in the storage medium.
In another configuration, an external output portion configured to output, to an outside, an image generated by the image generation portion, may be further provided.
In the above-described configuration, an image generated in the game system is able to be output to the outside, and the image is able to be displayed on an external device.
Another exemplary embodiment may provide a game program that executes processes performed by the components of the game system. Another exemplary embodiment may provide a game apparatus that includes the components of the game system. Another exemplary embodiment may provide a game processing method performed by an information processing system.
According to the exemplary embodiment, an image of the virtual space and the rotation information of the image are able to be stored in a storage medium.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.